The use of computer printing to insert personalized data into a preprinted text of a book, such as a child's name, address, friend's names and data of a personal nature, is known. An example of a method for personalizing preprinted text is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,744 and 3,982,427 to Kraynak. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,472 additionally discloses typing in information on a preprinted greeting card so as to personalize the card. Computer programs for generating and combining for reproduction on a single format having standardized text and graphics or personalized text and graphics are known, per se, as shown in the Rosewarne et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,327. Also known are electronic printers operated by a computer software program which print certain portions of the text in a color different from the remainder of the text. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,955. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,171 to Yeh et al. discloses a memory system for enhancing the transference of data from a data source to a printer. The memory system provides memory designations for four different types of data relating to text, fill areas, images and line graphics so that the most efficient memory storage means can be used for each type of data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,935 discloses a book for young readers which contains pages with apertures cut therein, such that the apertures are capable of superimposing images affixed to the front and rear covers. The pages contain illustrations and/or text on the front and rear surface.